


旧日往事

by Sen_2324



Series: 国王与玫瑰 [2]
Category: The King (2019)
Genre: Bottom! The Dauphin, Intersex The Dauphin, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Top! Henry V, Vaginal Fingering, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sen_2324/pseuds/Sen_2324
Summary: 被囚禁的王太子回忆起被绑架的往事。
Relationships: The Dauphin/Henry V of England, The Dauphin/Other(s)
Series: 国王与玫瑰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049816
Kudos: 4





	旧日往事

**Author's Note:**

> 我流设定，法国王太子战败于阿金库尔，大家都以为他死了，实则被亨利五世秘密带回英格兰囚禁了起来。王太子是路易斯，但两人的年龄还是按照（网飞瞎扯的）片中设定的来，路易斯要比亨利年长。历史和宗教部分充满了瞎编，可能引起不适。反正我就是想抹布一下路易斯大家不要在意细节（

英格兰的国王病了。路易斯知道他先前就有些不适，亨利总说不要紧，他看着对方苍白晦暗的脸懒得戳穿。但他确实来得少了，某一次披着外袍过来坐了半夜，摸着他的肚子也不说话。路易斯以为他是突发奇想来看孩子，离开时才说众臣要他去巴黎休养一阵。他在这告别里嗅出了不详，吻上国王的嘴角低声说：“再见了，亨利。”他用了法语。  
那是他们最后一次见面。  
没人陪他发疯，塔楼上也捉不到什么闲言碎语，他身形渐重，多余的光阴都拿来闷头睡觉。睡得多了，陆陆续续开始梦起一些旧事。

那时他受邀去拜会奥尔良公爵，路途颠簸，他蜷在软垫里迷迷糊糊睡着了，不知马车悄悄变了方向。他被喧哗声吵醒，有佣兵模样的人探进来粗鲁地将他拖出马车，他不习惯被生人碰触，慌乱挣扎间被扇了两巴掌。  
继承王太子的称号时他便知道自己会陷入法兰西政权的漩涡里，有人见机绑架也并不意外。只是政治意味的绑票在这群粗人发现了他腿间的秘密后变了质。他应该有点被要挟的自觉，不该骄矜地要求梳洗沐浴。几个壮汉围过来吹口哨时他刚在河里洗干净自己，濡湿的赤裸身体在暮色里泛着光，他讶异且愠怒，匆忙扯过衬衣遮挡下体，殊不知布料被浸湿后贴在腿上的样子才是打开魔盒的钥匙。  
他不曾为那些淫秽用语皱眉。他不是巴黎娇弱待嫁的贵族少女，但年轻王储已然长成的高挑身型并不能抵抗这群法外狂徒的侵犯。他被拖倒在地，手拉过头顶，他们揉搓着他单薄的胸肉掰开他的腿，深藏多年的隐秘花朵被迫袒露出来，在微凉的空气里羞涩地湿润了。  
他们为他多长的那一处女穴兴奋不已，带着老茧的手指抠得粗暴，他压不住喉间的呻吟，阳物随后取而代之捅了进来。没有机会喊痛，因为嘴巴早被一并填满，眼泪落下来打湿暴徒下体卷曲的毛发，他被噎得干呕，反倒取悦了对方，扯着他的金发插得更深了。咒骂和挣扎都不过是轮暴的助兴剂，他们在河边分享了处子的血和肉，日落后又将他拖回屋里，以劣酒敬礼他的身体，唱起关于屁股和阴茎的俚俗小调，称颂这是圣事。烛光里法兰西的圣体被抬高屁股，摆出街边母狗等待交媾的姿态，赐福每一个勃起的信徒。他记不清有多少人领受了他的血与肉，带着鼓涨的小腹沉沉睡去，面色潮红，胸乳肿痛，精水挂在腿间尚未干透，又在顶弄中茫然醒来。这不是又一场春梦。他终于意识到了。  
法兰西的王太子在暴行中学会了享受，像个酒馆里的妓女，说些下流的俚语，与领头的大胡子调情，骑在阴茎上摸着自己的勃起亢奋得痉挛，呻吟起来放纵又淫荡。“真正的法兰西玫瑰”，他们这样说。他依然讨厌嘴里塞满东西的感觉，为此不惜张开大腿迎纳两根阴茎。做个荡妇也没什么不好，他头一次知道了两处小穴同时被肏到高潮是怎样的极乐。  
他被掴掌，被捆绑，被浇灌，被填满。他被操成一朵艳丽的花，开得热烈，开得汁水淋漓。

勃艮第的救驾姗姗来迟。那会儿他正跪在地上，佣兵头子像个野狗般肏得他眼神涣散，余下的除了脱了裤子围观等下一轮的，便是吃酒打鼾懒在四处无所事事。连日的淫行让他们失去了警惕心，卫兵们训练有素，悄无声息包抄进来，挨个一刀毙命。  
男人腥热的血喷到他的后颈上，后穴空了，他还塌着腰，等待新的阴茎填进来。有人小心翼翼扶他起身，他并不领情，被充分开发的甬道还沉浸在性爱的余韵里，不满地收缩着，精液顺着长腿流下来。年轻的卫兵没有见过这种场面，脸涨得通红，眼神满地乱飘，他瞧着有点好笑，张了嘴发现嗓子早已哑了。

他们没留一个活口。  
他和衣坐在马车上看他们焚尸灭迹，手指塞进雌穴里慢慢地搅。血腥气浓烈，直冲鼻腔，卫兵喊车夫将王太子的马车带远一点，他闭上眼深深呼吸，嗅着尸体的焦糊味，颤抖中夹紧腿，抠着花芯高潮了。

他再没见过那些来自勃艮第的年轻面庞。  
母亲哭着将他送进了卢浮宫，安逸奢靡的生活确实让他好了许多。巴黎宫廷谁人不知王太子路易斯，脸上永远带着玫瑰色的醉意，眼神轻佻又傲慢，念诗的语气仿佛调情，贵族妇人们在窃语和轻笑里羞红了脸，赞美他是真正的法兰西玫瑰。  
他偶尔会溜出去找点乐子，比如看真正的妓女在他身下浪叫。再多扔几个硬币，她们会心怀感激地躺下来，给他看看她们如何用双头假阳具取悦彼此。他会饶有兴味地坐在一旁，敞开大腿从裤子里掏出阴茎，也许还会喝点酒。她们丰腴的大腿纠缠在一起，肉瓣贴着肉瓣，交合时淫液飞溅，他看得仔细，神色倦懒，舌尖掠过微张的嘴唇，穴肉不受控制地收缩。姑娘们做到情动，捧着彼此的脸吻在一起，啧啧有声，他顺着柱身懒懒下探，幻想自己是个流着水祈求一根好鸡巴的婊子。没人留意他把手指塞进了哪里。

可这远远不够。

他试着操弄一些更为复杂的东西寻求快感，对法兰西的王太子来说并不是难事，至少不比保守一个腿间的秘密更难。比如打压野心勃勃的勃艮第，比如制约剑拔弩张的阿马尼亚克，比如挑衅刚继承了英格兰王位的亨利五世。有人说他在查理六世的影响下也跟着疯了，那倒也不是没有可能，毕竟他的身上流着同样疯狂的血。  
海对岸年轻国王的遣人送来了回礼，是满满一整盒炮石。同他恶意的小礼物一样，没有附言。  
路易斯被逗乐了，他决定去见一见这个蒙茅斯的亨利。  
他大喇喇占据英格兰大军的帐篷，讲着粗俗蹩脚的笑话，年轻的君王不为所动，眉眼间沉静坦荡，不卑不亢。他记住了那眼神，留到夜深时拿来自慰刚刚好。他迫不及待地想要打败这个年轻人，好扒下他的裤子亲自确认一眼。要是他有根不错的物什，那就多留几日活气，他要尝一尝来自英格兰的阳物，是不是也像它的主人一样坚韧挺拔。他闭着眼想了很多，手上动作不停，嘴唇颤抖着逐渐红艳起来。他如此雀跃，在臆想里鼻息粗重，仿佛已经嗅到了国王的血腥味，仿佛又见到了奥尔日河畔的冲天火光，是他熟悉的死亡的气味——

路易斯仰起头咽下一声哭叫，手指湿淋淋地抽出来，扶住隆起的肚子。床幔的英格兰红那么刺眼，他后悔了，他应当同他好好道别。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢友人支援我天主教相关知识！


End file.
